


mark/vodka OTP

by honey_wheeler



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was on Entertainment Tonight," his mother says. "That little girl from Full House went there, I think. Or maybe it was Ben Affleck? I can't remember whether he was in rehab or had a movie coming out, but there's no shame in admitting you have a problem, sweetheart, especially not if Ben Affleck can do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	mark/vodka OTP

It's Jim's fault Mark's mother thinks he's an alcoholic. Well, technically it's the vodka's fault. Specifically the empty vodka bottles that fill the recycling bin and have his mother sending him self-help books and calling him to tell him about the hottest celebrity rehab facility that she saw on TV. 

"It was on Entertainment Tonight," his mother says. "That little girl from Full House went there, I think. Or maybe it was Ben Affleck? I can't remember whether he was in rehab or had a movie coming out, but there's no shame in admitting you have a problem, sweetheart, especially not if Ben Affleck can do it."

He doesn't bother trying to tell her that it's Jim that's the problem, and that he doesn't think there's such a thing as Jim rehab. He feels bad that his mother is so worried, and he's been trying to cut down, but really. There's only so much whining about an engaged coworker that Mark can take before he needs a shot or three. He's only human.


End file.
